


Very guilty, much pleasure

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Tony, Fisting, FrostIron - Freeform, Kinky stuff, Loki is cruel, M/M, Naughty, Overstimulation, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony, plus 1 hand in the wrong place (or right, depends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very guilty, much pleasure

It was all Loki's fault.

Tony was tied to the bed, sweaty, shivering in anticipation. It was all Loki's fault, without those sarcastic comments and annoying laugh, Tony never would have said yes to fisting. With Loki, everything was a challenge. Every time Tony came first, his stamina was mocked, when he asked for a break, Loki called him weak, and so and so forth. It didn't matter who topped, Tony was always insulted, more or less cruelly.

When Loki suggested fisting, Tony knew he couldn't refuse. Otherwise, that little shit would never stop laughing at him.

'How many fingers?' Loki asked, his nails scratching the tender flesh, searching for the sweet spot. Tony was already halfway to delirium, so much teasing, the thumb circling the rim, he could only guess.

'F-four?'

'Good. Let's make it five, hmm?'

The thumb pressed in, Tony once again felt the burn and stretch, damn, that hurt. Loki didn't give him time to adjust and began twisting his fingers inside, curling, scissoring, while the free hand stroked Tony's lower stomach, intentionally ignoring the leaking cock. It was a torture, the sweetest way of losing his senses. Tony jerked his hands, although the leather straps tied around his wrists cut into his flesh. He couldn't free himself, it was both terrifying and arousing.

Loki found that little nub, two fingers pressed it, a bit too hard, melting pleasure into pain. Already so much, Tony was quite sure he would safeword out any moment. He bit his lip to stay quiet but every stroke of Loki's fingers pushed him further away from his self-control. Little needy moans, deep whines, there was no stopping, Tony heard himself whimpering and begging, much to Loki's delight.

'That's right, don't hold it back. I want to know it's good for you. Scream for me.'

Obeying Loki's orders was not easy, that spoilt brat thought he had some power over Tony and it wasn't true. Although, as Loki started shoving his hand in, Tony had no other choice than to let out a long scream of pure agony. No amount of stretching could prepare him for this, that burning pain that didn't lessen a bit, he never though Loki had such big hands. The bony palm entered him at last, Tony shuddered and breathed out shakily, his hole closing around Loki's wrist. The whole hand was inside him, he felt every inch of it.

'It wasn't that bad, was it?' Loki sneered, that fucking bastard, Tony couldn't even reply, not when the pain was still there, tearing him apart. 'Stop clenching so much, it will hurt more than necessary.'

 _Than necessary_! Tony squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't face Loki, not when he finally found his limits. Every careful movement of that huge hand pushed Tony further past that line, it was too much, way too much. The pain dulled a bit, as the muscles relaxed, but nothing could stop the sudden realisation of how vulnerable he was, stretched out around Loki's wrist. He couldn't block out the shame of what was being done to him.

'Why aren't you hard?' Loki slowly rotated his hand, scraping Tony's inner walls with his nails. Yeah, that would definitely help. 'Hmm? Not enjoying yourself?'

Tony repeated the safeword in his mind, over and over again, he was about to say it out loud but then Loki withdrew, his large, hard knuckles spread him again. A wave of throbbing pain was replaced by a blissful relief, even though the fingers were still deep inside him.

'What if I do this?' Loki asked softly and forced his knuckles back into Tony's hole, faster and rougher than before. 'Is that better?'

Tony wasn't sure if that was the moment when he started crying, or maybe when he finally felt tears gathering in his eyes. He was filled up more than ever, helpless, at Loki's mercy. Little thrusts hurt at first but when Tony accepted the intrusion and started breathing again, it became bearable, after a moment, almost pleasurable. Loki knew where to touch, his fingers rubbing and curling. Before long, Tony's moans grew louder, as much as he could, he rocked his hips, impaling himself further. Loki chuckled and increased the pace.

'I want you to come just from this. It's so good to be this full, hmm? My entire hand is inside you. Filthy slut, you love it, look at you, you're gagging for it. Three-four fingers is not enough for you, isn't that right, a bitch like you need a firm hand, a whole hand.'

The horrible thing was that the bastard was right. Tony felt like an insatiable bitch that always wants it rougher, harder and more. His mouth was dry from constant panting, his legs ached from being forced open for so long and yet he never wanted it to stop. The pleasure was different, darker, mixed with pain, intoxicating.

'Come, you slut, come, I can do it all night, until you come.'

Tony tried to resist, make it last a tiny bit longer but then Loki slapped him and that was it. Tony arched off the bed, screaming as his orgasm rolled through him, the ecstatic feeling dragged out by the constant stimulation, Loki's fingers fucked him right through it. It was worth the whole nightmare of the initial insertion, worth the humiliation.

Loki pulled out, leaving Tony empty and heaving and sated. Damn, that was good, perfect. He was so fucked out he wasn't going to move for a day or two. Drowsy and warmed by the release, Tony wasn't even going to ask to be untied. He just wanted sleep.

'Hey, stay with me,' Loki smacked his thigh with _that_ hand, how come it wasn't numb, after being crushed for so long. 'I'm not done with you yet.'

'What?'

What else could he possibly- oh. Loki crawled on the bed and settled himself between Tony's legs, coating his cock with the lube, smirking.

'It's not necessary, hmm? You're all stretched out and wet.'

'Loki, no, please, you can't- AH!'

It was agonising. He was so oversensitive that the lightest touch was excruciating. Loki slid in easily, not caring how much pain he caused. Tony squirmed and gasped, he wasn't going to get used to that. It was probably better to stay still but he kept twitching and clamping down on Loki, involuntarily keeping him in.

'You do feel different, hmm, softer, looser, much less resistance, ah, open wide for me.'

'You- you're cruel.'

'Oh, no, no, no. This is cruel,' Loki gave a hard push that felt like being stabbed with a knife. 'I'm taking you gently, do you feel the difference?' He rolled his hips sinuously and then resumed gliding in and out in a peaceful rhythm. 'You've had your fun, now it's my turn.'

Defeated, Tony cried out pitifully with Loki's every movement. It hurt so much, he could forget about sitting on his abused ass for a week. Loki tormented him past his endurance, taking from him more than he could give. As demanding and painful as it was, lying there under Loki, wailing and babbling incoherently, Tony was freed from all responsibilities and worries, in some twisted way, although still tied up, he was free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's clear that I didn't write this from experience. Ha ha! No, I'm not that dirty. God forbid, no, nope. 
> 
> I will stop with those doge titles. Such creativity, very annoying, much regret (no, not really).


End file.
